1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to seawater desalinization devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that fresh water is the essential resources for human beings. However, with continuously worsen of environmental; the fresh water is facing pollution and becoming exhausted in the large-scale. About 70% of the earth is covered by seawater. People design seawater desalinization devices to desalinate seawater to obtain the fresh water. However, the seawater desalinization devices usually have complex structures and higher cost. Furthermore, the seawater desalinization devices usually adopt chemical method to desalinate seawater to obtain the fresh water. Therefore, the fresh water may affect healthy.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.